finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Luca (Final Fantasy X)
Thành phố Luca (ルカ, Ruka) là một hải cảng ở phía nam Spira đại lục trong Final Fantasy X và Final Fantasy X-2. Luca là nơi có sân vận động Blitzball duy nhất trên Spira, và là quê nhà của đội Luca Goers, một trong những đội mạnh nhất giải. Nó là thành phố lớn thứ hai ở Spira, sau Bevelle. Cốt truyện ''Final Fantasy X Yuna dừng ở Luca trên đường hành hương vì 3 lí do. Thứ nhất, đó là cảng gần nhất tính từ Kilika; thứ hai, Wakka và đội Besaid Aurochs sẽ chơi trong giải Blitzball; và thứ ba, Tidus có thể sẽ quen ai đó vì anh là một cầu thủ. Sau khi tàu S.S. Winno cập bến Luca, Tidus được giới thiệu với Grand Maester Mika và người mới nhận danh hiệu Maester, Seymour Guado. Trong bài phát biểu của mình, Seymour chú ý đến Yuna lần đầu tiên trong đám đông. Sau khi nghe tin Auron xuất hiện tại quán cafe trong thành phố, Tidus và Yuna đến khu dân cư chính để tìm ông. Trong quán cafe, Kimahri bị phân tâm khỏi nhiệm vụ Guardian khi Yenke và Biran đến khiêu khích ông. Khi họ đang cãi nhau, Yuna bị người Al Bhed bắt cóc để bắt đội Besaid Aurochs chịu thua trận mở màn với đội Al Bhed Psyches. Lulu, Tidus và Kimahri băng qua khu cảng để cứu Yuna và gặp machina của người Al Bhed. Sau khi tiêu diệt kẻ thù, họ đến Cảng 4, lên một con tàu Al Bhed và đấu với Oblitzerator trên boong. Yuna được cứu và đội Besaid Aurochs thắng trận trong 30 giây cuối. The Aurochs then proceed onto the final against the Luca Goers, where Tidus plays in Wakka's place, as the Captain is injured from their last game. In the second half, Tidus leaves the sphere pool and lets Wakka play one last game of blitzball with his team. Proceeding the chaos in the Stadium after the match, Auron asks Yuna to be her Guardian, before also asking on Tidus' behalf. After leaving Luca, the Save Spheres provide access to the Luca Blitzball Stadium from almost any location in Spira. Final Fantasy X-2 Luca does not play a major part in the main plot of ''Final Fantasy X-2, although YRP can find some items of value there. Throughout the course of the game, there is a TV interview, a Sphere Break tournament, and a new blitzball season (although the player can only manage the team this time). Open Places *'Blitzball Stadium' *'Luca Cafe and Bar' *'Luca Streets' *'Luca Theater' *'Luca Harbor' - Docks 1 - 5 Shops O'aka XXIII |valign="top"| |} Luca Square Shop After Auron joins the party |valign="top"| |} After gaining control of the airship |valign="top| |} Treasure *Wakka's Celestial Weapon, the World Champion, can be received from the bartender at the Luca Cafe, however she will not hand it over until the Aurochs have won enough games. *The Jupiter Crest needed to upgrade the World Champion is found in the Blitzball locker room, inside one of the lockers. The Jupiter Sigil can be won as a Blitzball prize after first winning all of Wakka's Reels. *The Jecht Sphere for Auron's Overdrive is also located in the locker room. Nhà hát Sphere Ở Nhà hát Sphere, various spheres are available that, when purchased, can be listened to or viewed at the theater's main hall. Music spheres provide most of the background music in their respective games, including selections not available on soundtrack releases. Movie spheres allow for reviewing full-motion videos, prerendered scenes from their respective games, though subtitles are not available for the theater. Generally, the player must have encountered a given song or video before its sphere is available for purchase. ''Final Fantasy X'' Music and Movie Spheres can only be purchased in their listed order. Music Spheres Music Spheres are 2,000 Gil each. After purchasing #M01—M68, #M69—M71 are available exclusively as a 40,000 Gil "Special Music Sphere Set". Movie Spheres Movie Spheres are 5,000 Gil each. While subtitles are not available, vibration is fully functional. Also note that all movies' music starts at their tops, so scenes that began in the middle of a song during gameplay will not begin in that same part of the track in the theater. Additionally, real-time elements will not be rendered in the theater (especially noticeable in Otherworld). ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Music and movie spheres can be purchased out of order (though they are automatically ordered when selecting them for listening/viewing), though some are only available in a New Game Plus. Music Spheres Music spheres are 1000 gil each. Movie Spheres Movie spheres are 2000 gil each. * real Emotion * The Gullwings Swoop into Action! * Side Effects * Yuna's Dream * The Colossus * In the Farplane Glen * 1000 Words * Vegnagun * Reunion * "See you next time, kiddies!" * Nightmare in the Den Gallery Image:Luca.jpg|Artwork of Luca. Image:Luca 2.jpg|Artwork of Luca. Image:Luca 6.jpg|In-game screenshot of Luca. Image:luca3.jpg|Yuna plays Sphere Break. File:FFX Blitzball.png|Blitzball. Enemy formations *Worker x2 *Oblitzerator, Crane (Boss) *Sahagin Chief x17 (Boss) *Vouivre (Boss) *Garuda (Boss) Musical Themes The predominant musical theme in Luca is called "Luca". "Decision On The Dock" is played when the party is pursuing the Al Bhed. "The Splendid Performance" is played just before the Blitzball final. Trivia ''Final Fantasy X'' *The tune from Final Fantasy IX's I Want to be Your Canary can be heard in the FMV when you first arrive in Luca, as the camera pans down one of the streets. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Though the dialogue prompt reads "sphere theater", the location name in the main menu is given as "Theatre". en:Luca (Final Fantasy X) de:Luca (FFX) es:Luca (Final Fantasy X) fr:Luca/Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Các thị trấn